onatisfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Ops
Overview Highly trained forces who use "alternative" methods to dispose of opponents. Rogues with a splash of monk, Spec Ops deal extra damage while sneaking and can use adrenaline to give them combat benefits. Sneak Attack / Adrenaline per Level Sneak Attack / Adrenaline 1d6\2 1d6\2 2d6\3 2d6\4 3d6\5 3d6\6 4d6\7 4d6\8 5d6\9 5d6\10 Level 1 Sneak Attack Once per turn, you may deal extra damage according to the chart if you have advantage on the roll. You can use 2 Adrenaline to force the extra damage, although the attack will not be made with advantage. Adrenaline As a Spec Op soldier, you know how to push your body to the extreme. You get an amount of adrenaline according to the amount shown on the chart. This feature functions like Ki. Level 2 Desperate Move Expend 1 Adrenaline to dodge, disengage, or hide as a bonus action on your turn. Level 3 Choose your path Sniper or close quarters. Level 4 Ability Score Improvement Level 5 Close Call You can expend a reaction to halve damage against you. Use 1 Adrenalin to negate it. You can use this feature 2 times per long rest, and you can expend 4 Adrenaline to use the feature more times once you hit the limit. Level 6 Black Mark Use 2 Adrenaline to take an action to mark an enemy. Allies have advantage the target. They can roll and add your sneak attack damage against the target whenever they hit. This feature lasts one round. Level 7 Fight Tooth and Nail Expend 2 Adrenaline to take an extra attack. You can only use this feature once per turn Front Line Training You can double your proficiency bonus for athletics checks. Your movement is increased by 10 feet. Climbing does not expend extra movement. Difficult terrain can be treated like normal terrain. Level 8 Ability Score Improvement Level 9 Dive for Cover Move up to twice your movement speed as an action. You fall prone at the end of movement. Lvl 10 Fight Tooth and Nail Improvement The feature only costs 1 Adrenalin, and can be used twice. Lvl 11 Way of the Spider You can scale walls a fast as you can walk and your jump height is doubled Lvl 12 Ability Score Improvement Lvl 13 Eagle Eyes You have advantage on perceiving hidden enemies Lvl 14 Indestructible Soldier You can spend 1 ki to reroll a saving throw and take the second roll Lvl 15 Shadow Parade You can replace a player's sneak check with your own sneak check for 1 ki Lvl 16 Ability Score Improvement Sniper Level 3 Marksman Shots do not suffer disadvantage by attacking at a far range. Headshot Whenever you make an attack, you can choose to subtract 2 from the attack. On a hit, roll an extra damage dice. Level 6 Higher Ground Whenever you have a height advantage on your opponent, you can add your wisdom modifier to the attack roll. Level 9 Sniper's Nest Spend an action to make a location into a sniper's nest. If this location is higher than an enemy, you get advantage on the attack. Close Quarters Level 3 Born to Kill Crit naturally on 18s and 19s if the target is within 15 feet. Choke Out Grappled opponents must make a CON saving throw of DC 8+ your Proficiency Bonus+ Strength at the beginning of their turn. On three fails in a row, the target becomes incapacitated. As an action, you can strangle your opponent to force them to make another saving throw. A fail counts as two strikes. Level 6 Martial Artist You get an extra attack against grappled opponents. Level 9 Death's Embrace If an attack hits an enemy close enough to run to, you can attempt to grapple them with advantage in the same turn.